


This confidence in me and you, this hope that you and I will bloom.

by RavyOliSykes



Category: Placebo
Genre: 36 degrees, M/M, Nancy Boy, special needs, teenage angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavyOliSykes/pseuds/RavyOliSykes
Summary: Ricordi per caso una lettera che mi scrivesti ai tempi delle scuole superiori?





	This confidence in me and you, this hope that you and I will bloom.

30 Dicembre 2014.

 

Ricordi per caso una lettera che mi scrivesti ai tempi delle scuole superiori? L’ho cercata per anni fra i miei libri e tra quelli di David perchè, comprendimi, non si può mai sapere.

Ho traslocato da poco e, in mezzo a tutto quel trambusto e quel mare di scatoloni sparsi per tutta casa, d’un tratto vedo un foglio ingiallito con i bordi consumati sbucare fuori da quella che fu la mia prima agenda.

Decido allora di metterla da parte ed aspettare che la giornata volga al termine.

Dopo aver dato la buonanotte a mio figlio, Bosco(non credo tu riesca a ricordarlo), ho atteso con ansia affinché David si addormentasse per poi dirigermi in salotto.

Nonostante l’ambiente sia ancora in disordine, l’atmosfera che lo avvolge è la più confacente: una poltrona comoda, un bicchiere di whisky ed una Marlboro, l’ideale per iniziare a sfogliare quell’oggetto, ormai da tempo dato per disperso.

Tra le prime pagine ci sono le stesure iniziali di Teenage Angst, 36 Degrees e Nancy Boy, piene di scarabocchi e cancellature.

La lettera saltava fuori proprio tra le pagine di quest’ultimo testo. Forse per pura casualità?

Ricordo che quando la lessi la prima volta rimasi un poco scosso, ma soprattutto incredulo: sul serio quel ragazzo così cupo e truccato quasi da sembrare la maschera di Pierrot era capace di sciogliersi per così poco? Avevo fatto colpo su uno degli alunni più peculiari dell’intera scuola e non potevo reagire diversamente se non sentirmi più che onorato.

Probabilmente sono passati troppi anni, ma ti rivelo che anche quel ragazzo dal cognome impronunciabile aveva una cotta per Mister Lucky Strike.

Non risposi nemmeno a quel messaggio criptato(davvero male), ma non riuscì a trattenere i miei muscoli e non potei fare a meno di fiondarmi in camera tua per poi chiuderla a chiave.

Solo Dio è cosciente di ciò che successe e venne detto quella domenica pomeriggio.

Per quanta mi dispiaccia dirlo nei confronti di David, con te fu la mia prima volta e la migliore di tutta la mia vita e… se non ti saresti mai aspettato una cosa del genere bhè, sorpresa!

C’è da dire che il nostro rapporto, di qualunque natura esso sia, è iniziato ben prima che io incontrassi quello che sarebbe stato il mio futuro marito e padre di mio figlio.

Le abbiamo passate tutte, dalle esperienze piacevoli a momenti proprio da dimenticare. La nostra crescita, quella della band e la celebrità in continua ascesa. Ci sono stati anche periodi bui, vuoti… ma certi ricordi sono davvero indimenticabili. Forse un pò confusi, lo ammetto, in fondo sappiamo chi incolpare, in questo caso.

Era il 2007, durante un live in Lituania: quel giorno avevamo litigato di brutto per l’ordine della scaletta, non ci rivolgemmo un solo sguardo. In chiusura della serata, dopo aver suonato l’ultima nota di “Taste in Men”, tornasti sul palco con andatura forse un pò troppo decisa e… veloce.

In pochi secondi ti ritrovai di fronte ai miei occhi con un sorriso stampato sul volto. Mi ritengo sfortunato sotto un certo punto di vista, sarebbe interessante leggerti il pensiero e studiare ogni tua intenzione e mossa. Potevo mai prevedere che stavi per baciarmi di fronte ad un’immensa folla di fan increduli che continuavano a cantare “Special Needs”...

“Papà… ninna nanna…”

La voce di Bosco mi riporta di colpo con i piedi per terra. Volgo lo sguardo all’orologio sulla parete: le tre di notte del 31 Dicembre e mio figlio si è svegliato perchè avvertiva la mia mancanza.

Che dire, considera questa lettera come una risposta alla tua di quasi vent’anni fa da parte di colui che ti ha sempre nascosto qualcosa. Prova a rileggere i primi versi di “Bosco”, credo che riusciresti a comprendere meglio la mia situazione, molto probabilmente analoga alla tua.

Detto questo, ti auguro un sereno anno nuovo e, chissà, magari rivedrò quel piccolo Pierrot tra qualche giorno in sala registrazioni.

 

Stefan Olsdal

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE AUTRICE: ebbene sì, questa OS è la fatidica continuazione della precedente su Brian Molko, già. Ringrazio, come sempre, la mia right-hand woman Marta, che non ha fatto altro che spronarmi e darmi continui spunti per degnare quel piccolo Pierrot di una risposta. 
> 
> Hugs&Kisses,   
> RavyOliSykes


End file.
